The invention relates to an electronic device, in particular with an integrated component or chip.
An integrated component includes, for example, an integrated circuit, for example with a number of circuit elements, for example transistors or sensors, or with just one circuit element. Such integrated components are used, for example, in electronic circuits of motor vehicles, cellphones, cameras, etc.
The devices are provided, for example, with a package body. In spite of the package body, the device is however intended to be as small as possible.
There is a need for a simply constructed device which can in particular be produced in a simple manner. The device is intended to have a small overall height and/or be simple to mount. In particular, there is a further need for a device stack. Furthermore, there is a need for a production method for a device. There is also a need for the use of a ball placing machine for this method, in particular a solder ball placing machine.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.